I Did
by fashiongirl97
Summary: "she died alone." "We all do." "No, i mean she wasn;t married, never had kids and i never even heard her talk about it." "I did, in Cairo." A flashback to Cairo set JDpt 2. Tony/Ziva friendship Ziva/Jenny friendship Gibbs/Jenny implied romance 1shot


_**Disclaimer – I don't own ncis**_

_**Author's note- this is what comes from re-watching judgement day pt2, and crying all the way through xx**_

"She died alone." Tony said, as he laid his head against the wall in autopsy.

"We all do." Ziva replied, taking a gulp of her scotch.

"I mean she never married, never had kids, and I never even heard her talk about it."

"I did."

"When?" he asked, looking up at his partner. He looked her in the eyes for the first time since they had found jenny's body in that abandoned dinner.

"In Cairo, we'd just finished a mission. Jenny had saved my life; it was one of the last missions we worked. It had been hard, I was held captive but Jenny saved me, nearly died doing so. So once it was all over we sat outside of Mossad headquarters and talked."

_**Cairo 2002**_

_It was over, they'd gotten out alive, that was what mattered wasn't it? But Jenny couldn't scratch the image of seeing Ziva with blood on her face, on her top, with her hair pulled back by the rough hands of the Hamas man. Ziva looked weak, something Jenny had never thought she would see the younger woman. They'd been partners for over a year and Jenny had begun to see the Israeli as a daughter she would never have. _

_Jenny rested her head against the cold bricks of the building. She was sat outside the Mossad base in Cairo where jenny had come straight from rescuing Ziva. Jenny stared at the stars, she often did that now. She remembered one night in Serbia her and Jethro had gone and lay on the grass outside. She had rested her head on his chest as they drank bourbon and watched the stars. She wondered dif maybe somewhere he was watching the stars. ~Maybe with his new wife, from the window of a plane, in the middle of the woods on a case, out the window of the DC office after working late. She wondered if maybe he was reliving the same memory as she or if it were just a pointless dream. _

_She heard footsteps; jenny looked up to see Ziva. She had stitches on her forehead, and a fresh shirt on. She looked better, although still pail. She sat down on the floor next to her partner, slower than usual. "You alright?" Jenny asked the younger woman._

"_The doctor says I will be fine."_

"_That's not what I meant."_

"_I…It comes with the job Jen. It is the life I lead and always will."_

"_You could leave Ziva; you could have a family, get married."_

"_That is not an option my father would like. Here." Ziva said, holding out a bottle of Bourbon. Jenny had got Ziva drinking it after only a few weeks, just as Jethro had got Jenny drinking it. _

"_Thanks." Jenny said taking a drink and handing it back. _

_Time passed by as the two starred at the stars, both caught up in their own memories, but both cam from lifetimes ago. It seemed pathetic; it had just been any hostage situation. But for Jenny it had once again made her realise how easy things were to lose._

"_Jen, may I ask you a question?" asked Ziva._

"_Of caurse."_

"_You said I could have a family, get married."_

"_You could Ziva."_

"_What about you?"_

"_My time has passed Ziva; I chose my career over that life."_

"_You are not too old?"_

"_No, it is not that." Jenny blinked away the tears she could feel forming. She ran a hand through her hair knowing it was time to be honest. "I left the man I loved more than anything for my career. I told myself it would never work and left him with just a letter. It was the biggest mistake I have ever made. I…I don't know why id did it."_

"_You could have gone back Jenny."_

"_The thing is Ziva, he remarried not 6 months later. My pride is stubborn, and I didn't know what to do. You said I could still have a family, and get married, falling in love was never part of my plan-"_

"_But you did."_

"_Yeah, but the only man I would ever want to marry is half a world away, living a different life, in a different country."_

"_Jen, you could go back, it is not too late."_

"_It is Ziva, for you it is not, but for me it is. My chance at happiness is over."_

_She just took a gulp of the bourbon and starred back at the stars. IT was her way of saying the conversation was over. The next day she never remembered what she'd said the night before. A mixture of bourbon and tiredness whipped her memory. But Ziva never forgot,, and it was when she saw Gibbs she realised just who that man was that her friend regretted leaving._

_**Autopsy, 2008**_

"You were friends as well as partners." Tony said looking up at Ziva. For the first time he realised how much she must be hurting. Jenny had been her friend as well, they had been partners, and had ad each other's backs in one of the most dangerous countries known to man. Yet Ziva hadn't had hers when she needed it, and it was because of that, and him she had lost her best friend and mother figure."

"Yes Tony, she was like a mother to me. Just like Jenny and Gibbs were lovers as well as partners."

"Paris, that was when It must have happened. A foreign country, putting their lives in each other's hands, day in, day out."

"Long days, and longer nights."

"It was inevitable."

"Nothing is inevitable Tony."

_**So, I hope it was ok. **_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
